jokeritfandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Malline:Kausi 1998-1999
}}}} | bodyclass = hlist | title = | above = * Teahouse (interactive help for new editors) * Help desk (interactive ) | group1 = About Wikipedia | list1 = * Principles (Wikipedia brief * Policies and guidelines * What Wikipedia is not) * Disclaimer (Parental advice) * Making requests (Where to ask questions * Contact Wikipedia directly) * Who writes Wikipedia * Why create an account | group2 = Contributing to Wikipedia | list2 = * A plain and simple overview * A primer for newcomers * Asking for help * Advice for young editors * Avoiding common mistakes * Etiquette (Community expectations) * Learning the ropes * Instructional material * Simplified Manual of Style * Simplified rule-set ("Ignore all rules" * The rules are principles) * Tip of the day * Your first article (Article wizard) * Vandalism * VisualEditor | group3 = Introductions | list3 = * Editing * Exploring * * * Media * * * * * | group4 = Tutorials | list4 = * Newcomers' welcome * The Wikipedia Adventure * Editing * Formatting * Graphics * Images * IRC * Links * Policies * Registration * Sources * Talk pages * VisualEditor | group5 = Frequently asked questions (FAQ) | list5 = * Overview * Administration * Article subjects * Categories * Contributing * Copyright * Editing * Forking * IRC (live chat) * Miscellaneous * Organizations * Problems * Researching * Readers * Schools * Technical | group6 = | list6 = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * | group7 = '' '' | list7 = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * | group8 = How-to pages | list8 = * Appealing blocks * Article deletion * * * ( * * * ) * * * ( * ) * * * * * * Image deletion * * * ( ) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * | group9 = Coding wiki markup | list9 = * ( ) * s * s * * Citation templates * s * * * * s ( ) * s (documentation) * Transclusion * * Wiki tools | group10 = Reference desks | list10 = * Computing * Entertainment * Humanities * Language * Mathematics * Miscellaneous * Science |group11 = Noticeboards |list11 = * Administrators (Edit warring * Incidents * Vandalism) * Conflict of interest * Disputes * Editor help * External links * Neutrality * Original research * Sources * Page moves * Village pump (Idea lab * Proposals * Technical * Wikipedia policies * Miscellaneous) | group12 = Directories | list12 = * Abbreviations * Departments * Editor's index * Essays * FAQ * Glossary * Guidelines * * Manual of Style * Policies * Shortcuts * Tips | below = and a volunteer will visit you there. }}